


Aleksandr

by SoundTheStereo



Category: The Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundTheStereo/pseuds/SoundTheStereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never had any right to complain. For as long as I can remember my father has trained me for our civil war. A war that has plagued my planet since long before the planet itself was created. As a child, my mother would tell me stories of my father's journey to find her, the woman he was destined to be with. Apparently by some soothsayer, since the beginning of time itself our people were destined to fight within each other for many years, later to be freed of such hardship but a son, a man, me. Being a small child you never fully understand the height of your "destiny." But once your family starts preparing you as you get older, everything falls into place; and it is the most terrifying thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Aleksandr," I awoke to the sound of my mother's voice. I opened my eyes to find her sitting next to me on my bed. She smiled at me, "Good morning honey."

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, "Morning mom." She smiled even more so, running her hand through my hair,  
"Happy Birthday my boy." 

I tried not to show my disappointment. I was 21 years old today, the year of my said destiny.

My mother showed sadness in her eyes, "My boy, everything will be alright" she touched my face. I smiled and shook my hand through my hair  
"Come on mom, I've got practice"


	2. Chapter 2

No matter the day, especially this day of all, my father and I had training.  
"Aleksandr!" my father yelled. 

The lightening from his hands connected with my bare chest and sent me flying against the arena wall. Once of my father's soldier came suddenly into my view; his fist full of flame dug my head even further into the wall. I felt the muscles of my wings braced against the cement, pushing my body off the wall and into the air.

"Good Aleksandr, take each blow, grow from them, harden yourself and escape as fast as you can. Your wings are just as your arms or legs, use them as such."

My heart fluttered with the pace of my wings as I landed. Nurses rushed to my aid as the burns on my chest and face was healed, my father joined us in the center of the arena. 

I sat down his hand sensitively place on my shoulder, "I know this day is hard for you soon, but you must focus. Training is so important for you this year"

I nodded, feeling more relieved as the pain subsided on my body.


	3. Chapter 3

I met with my older brother in kitchen. Lunch was being prepared and we were in the meat locker. Nicolas held the slab of meat while I punched at it.

"Aleksandr," he started. I punched the meat a little harder, already sick and tired of hearing my name today.  
"You are so tense about today, you must try to relax. This may be your year of destiny but it won't happen today" the doors to the freezers opened and chef Carle walked in   
"You boys done?" he asked. 

Nicolas and I stood up straight on either side of the slab  
"Yes sir" we said in unison. He smiled at us.  
"Please prepare the meat for me"

Nicolas and I took stance on our appropriate sides. Standing in positions we'd learned before we could walk, Nicolas shot his right hand towards the meat and the lightening followed out. I did the same, feeling the electricity escape from my body with a jolt. It took us no more than a few seconds to cook up the mean.

"Good job boys" Carle told us. He raised his hands and the mean unhinged from the ceiling. He walked back out to the kitchen without ever touching the dead animals. 

"The power of air" Nicholas shook his head, "Always wanted that one" I smiled at him and he gave me a quick hug.  
"Everything will work out little brother, you'll see"


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the afternoon was given to me. Though my life has been dedicated to training my mind, body and powers, I did have some interests. My favorite, like most young adults, was to do something I wasn't allowed to do. 

I escaped to my room after lunch and tucked my shirt away. I stood out on my balcony, my room in the castle high above of the kingdom. Beyond I could see the mountains, my route on the small journey I was about to take. I let my wings out, flapping slightly and resting in the sun for a few minutes before I took a bird-like stance on my railing and jumped into the empty sky. The wind gently caught my wings and I began gliding. 

Though this moment meant my free time, any time I went flying was still a way to strengthen my body for battle. And although I was put on heavy guard as I flew out of the grounds, my buddies Rj and Mills were on duty and knew exactly where I was going.  
"Be good" Rj yelled at me.   
I winked at them and took higher to the sky. 

Above the clouds was where peace was found. Nothing but the air from my wings and the beat of my heart; where the sun was high in the sky, the clouds were without water and my soul was on fire. 

I flew down toward the mountain range, a thick red glow escaping its underbelly.  
"Welcome back" I whispered.  
I leaned on the perch of the smallest mountain. The range made a mystical circle. In the center of the ring stood our oppressors. I tucked my wings away and walked silently to a tree. I jumped up on the first branch and flawlessly climbed my way from branch to branch, standing on the top of the tree. 

Two soldiers stood at the gates. Their wings out at length, their shoulder width apart with their palm point towards the tree.   
"They inherited those power stances from us" I whispered, rolling my eyes in disgust. I took out my wings again, covering my body within the pure white feathers. 

I watched as the people of this kingdom carried on with their lives, having no clue one of their worst enemies stand silently watching. I wasn't here to make disturbance; I was here just to watch. The rush of danger was a feeling I loved and helped me remember why I was chosen so many years ago to finish this war.

Their clock tower struck four and the gates that lead to the castle opened. Out came their king, Rowan, leader of the Knavesmire. His black wings hung low at his sides, a passive mood to show his people nothing was amiss. Behind him came his wife and only daughter. I straightened myself and watched her present herself. 

Lindsay Knavesmire, princess to King Rowan and Queen Alice. Their family as old as mine, the girls had their wings hidden though Lindsay shifted her eyes back and forth, always on guard. 

"Good afternoon my loyal subjects!" the King's voice boomed. The crowd that had fathered at his feet cheered and I swear I felt the mountain move.   
"Today is the happiest of days! My daughter..." he gestured towards Lindsay, "is turning 20 years old today!" the crowd cheered. Lindsay gave a stiff grin and a slight wave.   
"This calls for a celebrations!" and this almost brought the house down. Out of nowhere a group of soldiers flew from behind the castle gate and dropped down items on the crowd. I couldn't exactly make out exactly what they got but the crowd roared so it must have been good. 

The royal family soon descended out and my journey here was complete.


	5. Chapter 5

Spending the rest of my down time lying about my room I couldn't help but think how my whole destiny would play out. Throughout my life and my countless adventures to the mountains I've never really thought about how exactly I would stop this civil war. Right now we had troops fighting for half of the kingdom in a region so far away us royals never have to see. 

The Knavesmire's seemed fine on the outside, but I've heard stories. My grandfather used to tell me stories as I trained of his fights with the worst of them. I thought of Lindsay, my opposing offspring of her people. What exactly did her life mean to mine when it came to this prophecy? Our birthdays on the same day though we are a year apart. What was that all about? I know for years my mother has looked for an answer, only to come up with nothing. 

Lindsay. What a beautiful sight she was. I've always admired how brave and strong she was, her wings as black as the night, her passion as red as the lava that burned under them. I've been going to that same spot on top of the Knavesmire's settlement since I was 11, Nicolas showing me where he had found a way to "know the enemy."

My first view of Lindsay and her parents was on the most perfect day. Winds heavy and cool as the sun beat down hotter than usual that no one really noticed due to the wind that made our wings tremble in joy. Nicolas had pointed out the King, his body built much like my father's with tough muscles perfectly shaped around his frame. He was grabbing Lindsay from the ground and throwing her up. As she flew, her wings splayed out, graceful as all ever and she'd roll, landing on the ground with a thud, her hand flat on the dirt and her legs spread clean.

"Perfect!" the King roared, never to this day have I seen him angry. He grabbed his small daughter and praised her.  
"They seem so, nice" I told Nicholas. He glared my way,   
"Don't let this fool you, you've never seen this Kings fury" and I've waited. For almost 10 years I've waited to see this fury Nicholas had been talking about but it never came. 

Ever since that day I've visited that area at least three out of our five day weeks and especially our birthday. I watched Lindsay grow into the beautiful woman she is now and I felt protective of that. I worried for too long that my destiny meant her death but there was no other way to explain it. 

I flipped onto my stomach and buried my head in my pillow. My door flung open and Rj stood at its opening,  
"Happy Birthday friend of mine!" he sang.  
Mills walked sheepishly in behind him. I smiled despite my mood  
"Off duty?" they both nodded.

Rj jumped on the bed next to me, Mills sat at the end.  
"How was your trip to Wedgemore?" Rj asked me. I got up and closed the door,  
"Fine. They were just getting ready for Lindsay's party"  
Rj and Mills looked at each other.   
These two were my best friends in the world; they knew exactly how I felt about Lindsay  
"She's 20 today right?" Mills asked me. I nodded and sat back on my bed.

"Your party is going to be better" Rj said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.   
One of my father's knights came in;  
"Prince Aleksandr, your parents wish to talk to you"

I nodded and let the guys wait in my room.


	6. Chapter 6

My mother and father were in the throne room. Mother lazily sat at the table, writing in her journal. My father was in some kind of meeting with my Uncle. I sat next to my mother, she smiled at me.  
"Hello my darling" I smiled,  
"Hi mother. What do you need me for?" she put her journal down and excitedly grabbed a few pieces of paper.   
"What do you want for your party?"

I honestly didn't care. No matter what I said they would throw a huge parts with all the royals and higher ups here in our Kingdom.  
"It doesn't matter to me, just looking to have a good time with my boys" 

I heard my father say my name and looked over, they both smiled at me.  
"Anyone else you would like to invite? Perhaps a future wife..." my mom trailed off. I made sure she watched me roll my eyes.  
"Mother please, not this again" she held up her hands in defense.  
"Aleksandr, you are getting to that age where finding a future queen is necessary. Your father and I won't be around forever"   
"Mother, I barely have time to see Rj and Mills let along go out and find a girlfriend. I'd like to actually find someone not be forced to have one"  
She gave me her disappointed eyes.  
"Let's see what tonight brings. I'll get around the plans for tonight and trust me darling, it'll be great" she got up and walked out the door, her maid following her. 

I leaned back in my chair and twiddled my thumbs. I'm not a relationship guy. When I was young I made a pact with myself that this destiny would be the death of me. I can't find love, I'm not meant to, I was brought here to life to fulfill my destiny. That was it. Father sat across from me as Uncle left.  
"What is it?" I asked him. My father laced his fingers  
"Just preparation for your training. We have to be on alert. It's prophecy year"   
I nodded and gestured towards my father's Knight  
"Oliver said you needed to see me"  
My father lifted his head up,  
"Oh right!" he remembered, getting off his chair.  
"I've got a present for you"

I got up and followed my father to the throne chairs. He leaned over the chair and grabbed a box from behind.  
"Happy Birthday son" I opened the box and took out a necklace.   
Attached to the metal chain was a dragon's tooth. I looked at my dad,  
"This has been passed down for over 600 years" he told me.  
"From father to son, this is a symbol of our family"   
I honestly almost cried. I held the necklace softly in my hands and my father engulfed me in a hug.  
"I am so proud of you. No matter what happens with this year, use this necklace to give you strength and to remind you the love your family and your people have for you"  
I hugged my father, never wanting to let him go. I allowed a few tears to escape.  
"Thank you so much father. I love you" he patted the back of my head and pulled away,  
"I love you son. Enjoy your day"

Oliver followed my father out of the room and I put the necklace around my neck. The feel of it felt familiar. I believed destiny was truly real for the first time in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

That night my boys showed up a few hours early, finding my lying in my bed twirling the dragon tooth carefully in my fingers. Rj never knocks anymore so the burst of the door startled me.  
"Hello most eligible bachelor of the Kingdom!" he yelled. He was perfectly dressed in a tuxedo, his short hair combed into a little mohawk. Mills walked in silently behind him, dressed the exact same way expect his longer hair fell right above his ears.  
"You guys look good" I told them. Rj smiled.  
"You excited for tonight?" Mills asked me. 

I slipped my necklace on and sat up.  
"Sort of. My mother is still so set on me finding a wife. I'm nervous what she's got plotted for tonight"  
Rl sat next to me  
"Just do what you always do. Get drunk, have meaningless sex with an extremely attractive female and be happy with your life"   
Mills laughed with Rj and I smiled, pushing into his nudge.  
"If only my mother knew that" I scuffed. 

The guys forced me up; trying everything they could to erase my funk. I showered and got ready, my boys and I looking exactly alike. Rj and Mills left me a few minutes before I was being introduced. I stared at myself in the mirror. I fixed my tie a bit and messed with my coat jacket. My mother came in; she awed and told me how handsome I looked. I was too skinny. My tux slimmed my frame even more. I smiled at her. 

My father's voice rang through the halls as I walked. His voice proud and large as he announced my presence. Guards opened the heavy doors and I walked into the giant ballroom.  
"My boy, Aleksandr!" my father raved and the crowd erupted. My face grew red and I smiled nervously. I found my friends hooting and hollering. I watched them as I made my speech

"Thank you all for coming" I addressed the quieting crowd.  
"I know you all know how important this year is. I appreciate all of your support and love I feel not only for this, but from the rest of my life. I hope you all have a wonderful time"

Everyone roared again and Rj came to my side, a drink in his hand. I took it gratefully and drank it in one swing.  
"Damn son" he laughed, gesturing toward a waiter for another drink. 

I scanned the crowd for anything exciting while taking my drink from Rj. I saw Mills talking with his girlfriend Elizabeth. I thanked my mother for the party, thanked my father...for everything and Rj introduced me to a girl I would spend my night with.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning to my Father's screams and a rumble from the ground. The girl had gone before the sun game up so my whirl out of bed didn't bother anyone. From my balcony I could see the gate, destroyed as rocks and metal was crashed to the ground by a large metal ball. 

My father lay close to our doors, Mother tending to his wing while Nicolas stood protecting them behind his body and wing span. I threw on a pair of shorts and jumped off my balcony, gliding down towards my family. 

A mechanical arm appeared from the ball and reached for me. I folded my left wing into me and dove down towards the ground, swiftly avoiding my attacker. Nicholas shot lightening at the arm and I tumbled on the ground, jumping up to take the stance.

"What the hall?" I screamed. I was answered with a door suddenly appearing from the dark black ball. A thick metal chunk descended and we were met with two figures standing against a pure white background. 

"Humans" my brother hissed, his right hand slamming forward to release a bolt that shoved me back a few steps. I held my ground as Mother held Father. Nicolas' bolt was sucked into the ball only to be shot back into the air.   
"Impressive" the man in the hat said. Nicolas went into position again but my father stopped him.  
"Nicolas" he roared and my brother fell to his knees, power taking control. He punched his hands into the ground.

"Relax son, we're not here to hurt you" the other guys from the ball said. I stood in front of Nicolas,  
"What do you want?" I yelled at them. The men looked at each other and a stairway fell from the door to the ground. They started towards me.  
"We mean no harm" the guys in the hat stated, "we come for your help"  
I stand a little straighter, keeping my eyes forward.  
"So you come and destroy our gates, hurt my father and you want help?" the man without the hat shrugged.  
"We tried, he attacked first" I heard my father struggle under my mother's grip. I opened my wings and held out my stance, ready to defend my family to the death. 

The men were dressed in black suits, looking professional and cool. The guy in the hat reached the end of the stairs and took out a wallet.  
"Agent Matthewson, this is my partner Agent Wilson" Wilson held out what I saw was a badge. These men presented themselves as an important man; both were clean cut with a look in their eyes that told you they'd seen things before. 

"What do you want from us?" Nicolas asked from his position on the ground. Agent Matthewson took off his hat  
"The Earth is in danger and we need your help. Mortals can't win this fight but angels can."  
Agent Wilson walked straight up to me, his hand out  
"Please, the human race needs you" by this time my father was to his feet.

"Let us talk inside. I must know why exactly we are needed" Agent Matthewson and Wilson looked at each other confused,  
"We don't need you, we need Aleksandr" Wilson said dropping his hand. I looked at my father  
"Father...." he held up his hand.  
"Come in"

Wilson and Matthewson nodded and Matthewson turned towards the door  
"Come on, we are going inside" Nicolas was to his feet and my family turned to watched Lindsay Knavesmire walk out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Nicolas had to be taken away by my father's men due to his anger at the situation. My mother had gasped slightly, my father held strong and I just stared. I had never felt any anger towards those royals we were supposed to despise with our whole being. Maybe that's what made me different.

Lindsay walked by me, her wings slightly out in case of an emergency. She stared straight ahead and i knew she was using her peripherals. The agents went ahead of me and I followed last, unable to do much more than just walk. 

"What is this all about?" my father asked, sitting at his throne, his eyes set on Lindsay. She glued the same expression back to him. Agent Matthewson put a small device on the table and out shot a hologram of ancient texts, written in our old language. 

"These texts were found deep within the Atlantic Ocean, encased in a simple wooden box"  
"The thing that stuck out to us" Agent Wilson took over, "was the fact of the wooden box. These papers should be crushed, watered down to absolutely nothing at such depths of the ocean but still they stay intact"  
"The Earth has seen many different "extraterrestrial" material but none of this manner that involved the future of our race since the dawn of time" Agent Matthewson pushed a button and the 3-D hologram spun into many pages.  
"We know the destiny of the teens" Agent Matthewson started, "we know of the civil war between the Knavesmire and the Merchant that has plagued the planet longer than it has been a planet" Agent Wilson stepped in.  
"The Earth is in danger but we don't know of what. We have suspected that our lives are all tied together, connected for a reason. I think we can all help each other out" the device shut off and we were left staring at each other from across the table.

"And what help is required?" my father asked. Agent Matthewson pointed to me.   
"Your son" I looked at Lindsay, she stared at me. That would explain why she's here.   
"How would we benefit from this?" my father stayed strong, my mother, however, looked crushed.  
"Haven't you all ever wondered why Aleksandr was chosen to do such a job as stop a civil war that's been literally going on forever?" Agent Matthewson asked us. My father nodded,  
"Of course we have, this is our son. But we have been left with very little to offer us an answer" Agent Wilson walked over to Lindsay and pulled her closer to the table  
"The same destiny lies within this girl too, does it not?" Wilson asked. My father eyed him suspiciously and said nothing.  
"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe a way to end a war is not by putting your son to battle but by working together? How did this war start? Why exactly do you hate Lindsay's people?"

My father sparked a bit. I raised my hand,  
"I've thought of all that" and the eyes in the room shot at me. Lindsay's was the best to look at; her eyes had softened to me and only me. I couldn't look at my parents so I looked to the humans. Agent Matthewson was smiling  
"Good, we need you to think like that. Both of you are needed for this job."  
My father slammed his fist against the throne. I still refused to look at him.  
"None of this is decided right now. Years and years of hardships and fighting can't just end in a day"  
"It's going to take longer than a day" Agent Wilson said with force, "we're not idiots your majesty. These kids won't have it easy but I think they know that. We need them"

I looked at Lindsay, her blue eyes pierced through me. We were both being thrown into something with no choice but that was our lives. Destiny gave us no choice to live.   
"I'll go" I stood tall. My father stood up and his soldiers stood in position  
"Aleksandr" my mother sighed.  
"Destiny" I said.  
Lindsay smiled slightly and gave me a heavy nod. Agent Matthewson and Wilson looked at each other and smiled.   
"I'm glad you understand" Agent Matthewson told me. I had to face my parents.  
"I'm ready" I told them. My mother ran from the hall, my father stared down the Agents.  
"We;re not done here" and he followed my mother out. 

Agent Matthewson and Wilson talked among themselves. I stood next to the throne, awkwardly waiting to be told what to do. I hadn't noticed Lindsay next to me until she spoke  
"You really believe you want this?" I jumped and looked at her  
"Uh, yeah, I think so" she nodded, her face leaked condescending.   
"Why? Are you ready?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.  
"As ready as "destiny" has made us" she sassed.   
I didn't know her, I didn't understand how exactly her life had went, what her family had taught her about us, I couldn't judge her though she was acting like a spoiled brat. Maybe she was as scared as I was. 

Agent Matthewson approached us  
"How often do you follow your father's orders?" he asked me.   
He and agent Wilson were smiling, I smiled back at them.  
"Depends on what he asks of me"   
Lindsay nodded as well, "can't survive on them forever" she added.

"What exactly is going on?" I asked him. Agent Wilson took over for him  
"We've gotten signals from outside sources, a planet called Stiga. Heard of them?"   
Lindsay and I both shook our heads. Agent Wilson nodded  
"I didn't think so, fuck. Anyway, they contacted our United Nations about the human race "destroying everything in the universe that was made to be untouched" though honestly, we haven't traveled THAT far" Agent Matthewson cut him off  
"What my partner it trying to say, they have threatened to attack us if we don't stop but probes and satellites have been lost among the universe for so many years there is no way we can stop them"  
Lindsay looked at me  
"They're not lying. In my kingdom we have one of their satellites in our home"   
Agent Matthewson nodded  
"And that's how we found you all. Research of the ancient text and those of the readings we collected from the satellite; we were able to discover you all as a peaceful species, even with the way"

"How did you know of my family?" I asked him.  
"There is a way Aleksandr. The intel collected from the Knavesmire included audio detail. Plenty of talk about your family was captured"   
I looked at Lindsay  
"I don't want to ask"  
Lindsay never glanced my way.

My father re-joined us, my mother never returned. Agent Matthewson stepped up to my father  
"Your highness" he bowed, "what have you considered?"   
My father flashed a bolt to the ceiling  
"Quiet" he hollered, I was the only one to jump. He walked to the throne and stood tall  
"This situation is not easy, my boys life, has not been easy. He has trained everyday for 21 years preparing for a war our ancestors fell for" my father looked at Lindsay,  
"You girl, what is home life for you?"  
Lindsay stood tall next to me, her wings fluffed and her chin up.

"My father is much like you sir. I'm his little girl; my training reluctantly began when I learned how to walk. We know nothing more about this war than you. Our ancestors taught us to hate one another. While you refuse to question, my people ask why. These humans have come along very conveniently on the exact year we are prophesized to end this. We see this as the sign we've been looking for, for so many generations" 

I looked at my father, his cheek flushed of anger. Out of instinct I stood in front of Lindsay, protecting her against my father  
"Father, I see the world like this. I've always been different you know that. I don't anger like you and I can accept this" my father's eyes misplaced his face, soft and warm, a look I hadn't seen since I was a child.  
He looked at our guests with frustration  
"Leave. I must talk with my son alone. My knights will take you to the hall, dinner is served to you" the agents looked at each other and smiled. Agent Matthewson opened his mouth to speak but my father sparked the hat off his head  
"Leave" he said calmly. 

Oliver came over the took them away. Lindsay gave me a quick nod before the doors closed behind her. My father motioned me to the window with him, his hand heavy on my shoulder  
"Aleksandr," his voice shook. I stared at the innocence in his eyes,  
"You know I'm not here to doom you"  
"Father...,"  
"No Aleksandr, don't speak. I'm not a strong man when it comes to choosing life and death for others, especially my own son"  
"Father, you don't decide for me, I'm going to Earth not war" my father gave me a stern look and I knew that was my final warning. I bowed my head.  
"I'm here to let you decide your fate. Destiny has already taken your life away now's your first chance to finally make a choice that hasn't already been made for you" my father turned out shoulders and looked me square in the eye.

"I'm not happy with this, no one is, and though I'm letting you choose what you do, don't you dare go in there with a light head. You know how dangerous life outside our world is. You can't, not even for a second, let your guard down. You may think you trust the Knavesmire, but you make sure she can actually be trusted"  
I nodded slowly at my father's words, the whites of his eyes a light red  
"Fight. You fight and fight even when you have nothing left. End this war and always remember no one in this world loves you more than you mother, Nicolas and I" his hand was on my cheek and I took a shaky breath.

I've never seen my dad cry and for him to be so distraught over me was guilt I could handle. He kissed the top of my head.  
"Dinner is ready. Let's get to the hall and discuss what you'll be doing on Earth"


End file.
